warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostflower
Frostflower is a long-haired white she-cat with pale silver tipped ears, tail tip, paws, and mark along the bridge of her nose. She has dark, rippling blue eyes. Clan: LeafClan Siblings: Soilstar, Pondkit Father: Wildstar Mother: Moonheart Mate: Nightfall Kits: Graytail, Minnowshine, Brightcloud, Pondkit Mentor(s) Thrushcloud(temporarily) Honeyswirl Apprentice(s) Wrenflight(formerly) Cherryspots, Lionpaw Frostflower is very loyal to her clan, and would give her life in a heartbeat to protect her clan mates. She is currently the deputy of her clan, although she has no wish to be leader, and expects to retire to the elders' den long before that should happen. She first appears in A Frosted Mystery, while receiving her apprentice ceremony. Afterwards, Frostpaw happily watches her friend Berrypaw being made a warrior, now Berrybreeze. The next night she has a dream from StarClan, sent to her by the StarClan cat Dovestar, telling her that in the midst of leaf bare, frost will cover the land to reveal a cat that can save the clans. Frostpaw is puzzled by this, but wakes up before she can make much of it. She also nearly drowns in the river when on a patrol with Honeyswirl, Eagleflight, Soilpaw, and Flamefur, and goes into shock, and only soon after recovery does she get bit by a cobra near Snowplace, and when the StarClan cats, Moonshine, Dovestar, and Silverstorm help her withstand the venom, Frostpaw thanks them, but points out that why did' they just stop the cobra from biting her, to which Dovestar replies that StarClan can't interact directly with the living. Later, When she had recovered from the venom and moved back to the apprentices' den, she hears paws and lifts her head to see her brother padding out of the den. She follows him, thinking that he must be going to get some prey and she'd like to join him. But he keeps going, and curious, Frostpaw follows him. She is surprised to see that he had stopped at the river, and dives behind a bush as he called across the river to something. Then a pretty tabby she-cat jumps out of the bushes on the opposite bank, and the two cats greet each other warmly. Soilpaw addresses the she-cat as Ripplepaw, a RiverClan apprentice, and Frostpaw is horrified, thinking that her brother is breaking the Warrior Code. Several moons later, she and her brother are having their warrior assessment, Soilpaw does well, but the assessment is interrupted while Soilpaw is fighting an adder, he steps on snake eggs, and the adder's mate comes out and attacks him, but Wildstar leaped over at the last second and the snake sank it's fangs into his shoulder instead, causing him to lose his eighth life. Later, One of the patrols comes back reporting that ThunderClan cats were swarming over the border, and out of desperation for warriors, Wildstar makes Soilpaw a warrior, now Soilspots. The two clans start fighting a small battle, in which Frostpaw is badly wounded, and it appears she is at the brink of death. Some time after the battle, Frostpaw is rewarded for her bravery and is made into a warrior, now Frostflower. Frostflower eventually recovers from the fight and after a while carrying on her warrior duties, she gets her first apprentice, Wrenpaw. Soon after, a rogue named Swift is spotted in LeafClan territory, and Frostflower tells Wrenpaw to attack him, which she does, but Swift gets a strong bite on Wrenpaw's scruff, and Frostflower leaps out, shoving him away from her apprentice, and hissing at him to leave their territory. Wrenpaw gets up and gasps that he's a kittypet, looking at his collar, and Swift explains that he used to be a kittypet named Frisky along with his siblings, Henry and Lily, but his two legs gave him away, and he didn't like his new two legs, so Frisky ran away and became a loner, and called himself Swift. He later ran into a ThunderClan patrol, and he was excited and happy when ThunderClan welcomed him as a warrior, and he even was the clan deputy, but then something happened and he was exiled from ThunderClan. Frostflower demands him to tell her why he was exiled, but he mumbled that there was a small misunderstanding and that he couldn't say anything else. She then spits at him to leave their territory, and he begs her to let him join her clan. She and Wrenpaw reluctantly take him to see Wildstar, and eventually their leader relents, and accepts Swift as a warrior. Later, she is horrified and devastated when Wrenpaw is hit by a two leg monster when Swift told to go hunting be the thunder path. Frost flower finds that when Wrenpaw was hit, she slipped and was also ran over. Goldenmist, the medicine cat, tells Frostflower that Wrenpaw is going to die, and she wails her anguish out loud and whimpers that it is her fault for allowing Wrenpaw to hunt so near the thunder path. She later finds Swift grooming himself by the warriors' den, and she hisses that its his fault Wrenpaw was run over on the thunder path, and stalks away to share the news with Wildstar. She is later seen eying Swift suspiciously as he is talking to Soilspots's kits, and when Honeykit mews that she wonders where Moonheart is, Frostflower thinks she sees a flicker of guilt in the once-rogue's eyes. When Frostflower finds out she is expecting Nightfall's kits and moves to the nursery, Swift mews a small congratulations, and inches towards the forest, and Frostflower calls him back, asking where he was going. He hesitated, but then told her that he was going hunting, and bounds off before Frostflower can protest. When Swift comes back to camp dragging the body of Moonheart, he claims he found her lying on RiverClan territory, though when Frostflower sniffs her mother's fur, she doesn't detect RiverClan scent, although she spots tufts of gray and white fur between her claws. Before she can share her suspicions about Swift with Wildstar, however, he calls a clan meeting and makes Swift the new deputy, and the tom's eyes are said to be gleaming with ambition. Later, when the camp is infected with green cough and Frostflower is lying down in the medicine den beside Wrenpaw, who was still unconscious, Goldenmist pads in to report that Wildstar had caught the sickness and that Swift is sitting with him. Not trusting the gray and white warrior, Frostflower stands up and asks if she could sit with him too. When the medicine cat doesn't object, she pads into the leaders' den and sits down next to Swift, eying him coldly. A few minutes later, Swift casually asked what life Wildstar was on, and when Frostflower snaps the he doesn't need to know, Goldenmist enters and replies that he is on his last life. Swift's eyes glitter with malice, and Frostflower is horrified. During the next gathering, when Wildstar blames RiverClan for Moonheart's death, RiverClan is shocked and angry, saying that they never touched LeafClan territory, causing the two clans to go to war. During the battle, Swift convinces Wildstar to go to the battle himself, and he reluctantly agrees. In mid-battle, Frostflower catches Swift lunging at her father from behind, and she tackles him away, screeching that she knew from the start that he was a traitor who belonged in no clan. After the battle, Frostflower desperately tries to explain to Wildstar what had happened, but he silences her, saying that he may not be clan born, but he is as loyal as any cat. Frost flower opens her mouth again, but it was clear her father had dismissed her, so she turns and leaves. When Swift vanishes again, she decides to follow him, and tracks his scent into RiverClan territory, but when she turns to tell her discovery to the clan, she hears a faint, wild barking and it slowly grows louder. Startles, Frostflower starts running, but she takes a different route than before, and as she runs, she notices scattered bits of prey and blood everywhere. She follows the trail and at the end she finds another dead cat with Swift's scent on their fur; Berrybreeze. Berry breeze's brother, Foxfur, is bending over her body, wailing. Frostflower asks him if he knew who killed her, and he wails that it was RiverClan. Frost flower angrily hisses that RiverClan has nothing to do with it, and Foxfur stares at her in shock, exclaiming that they killed her mother. Frost flower spits that RiverClan didn't and Swift did, telling Foxfur to sniff Berrybreeze's claws,but it is too late, as the dog pack comes into view. As she and Foxfur are running, Frostflower realizes that the scattered drops of blood and pieces of prey were to lure the dogs straight to camp. And at the end of the trail, Swift had killed Berrybreeze to give the dogs a taste for cat blood. When she and Foxfur arrive back in camp dragging Berrybreeze's body, Foxfur explains about the dogs and how he found berry breeze while Frostflower screams about Swift's treachery. At last, everyone believes her, and Wildstar orders an evacuation of the camp. As they are running from the dogs, Frostflower feels a sharp pain in her belly and staggers, panting. Goldenmist slows to run beside her, explaining that she was going to start kitting soon, and presses her shoulder against Frostflower's to support her. She and Goldenmist make it out of the camp, but when Swiftwillow wails that they can't leave Wrenpaw for the dogs, Frostflower turns back and leaps back into the camp, just as a small spark lands on a leaf, and the whole forest burst into flame. Frostflower feels more sharp pains inside her belly, and the flames licked across her path, and she jumped over them, feeling the fire singe the fur on her belly, and she finds that she can no longer tell where in camp she was, and she feels the thumping of paws on the ground and loud barks from nearby. She feels her way around, coughing terribly from the smoke, and her vision turns hazy as she stumbles into the medicine den, and searches around until she feels cold fur, and she grabs her former apprentice in her mouth, and flinches as fire surged in front of her, blocking the exit to the camp. She presses herself against the wall, and she sees a large creature snuffling around on the other side of the flames. It pauses and stares right at her, barks, then turned and stalked off. Frostflower realized that she was going to die here, so she collapses on the ground and starts grooming Wrenpaw as softly as she could, and her apprentice opens her eyes for the first time since her accident on the thunder path. Suddenly more fur pressed against her other side and a grip on her scruff dragged her back into a standing position, and she realized Nightfall had leapt over the flames and followed her into the camp. He tells her to hurry and jump over the flames, which she does, and agony grasped at her belly again. The two cats make it out of camp, and they find that Robinpaw, Jaypaw, and Soilspot's had gone off looking for one of Soilspot's kits, Wildkit. Soilspots returns with Jaypaw looking devastated and Robinpaw tails behind with a gash on her leg, and they sadly say that they couldn't find him, and Goldenmist bounds back off into the woods just as Frostflower starts giving birth to her litter. With Goldenmist gone, Nightfall and the other she-cats who have already experienced giving birth try to help her, and it is a very long and painful experience for Frostflower, but the kits are finally born, and Goldenmist still is not back yet. After a while, a cat emerges from the bushes- but it isn't Goldenmist, it's Swift. He staggers over, his coat covered in soot and a large bite mark by the base of his neck, and a fake look of fear in his eyes. A few of the cats spat venom at him, but others hesitated. Swift, shocked and terrified, protests that he didn't betray them in any way, and Frostflower feels a surge of hatred for the scarred tom. Swift manages to convince most of the clan he was innocent, though they still seemed uneasy. After waiting a while, Goldenmist does not return, and the cats are forced farther from the burning camp by the spreading flames. Frostflower pipes up with her idea of crossing the river, saying that the fire couldn't reach them there. But when Volefur protests that they would then be in RiverClan territory and that they were probably still hostile, Frostflower calmly replies that she is sure they will understand. When RiverClan reluctantly agrees to shelter LeafClan from the fire, Frostflower notices Soilspots running immediately to greet Ripplewave, the RiverClan she-cat who had delivered his kits. Frostflower settles into the nursery with Ripplewave and two other she-cats. Her brother's mate's eyes were clouded with grief for her lost kit. The next morning, the only sign of the terrible fire that had swept through the camp was a small trail of smoke. Wildstar asks her to go and see that the camp is safe, and she dips her head and obeys. Once in the camp, she is heartbroken to find it utterly destroyed and defenseless. But her real reason for being there was to find Goldenmist and Wildkit. When she steps into the medicine den, she sees nothing at first. Then in the far corner she spots a heap of pale tabby fur, curled around itself as though protecting something, and she realized it was Goldenmist, She raced over to the medicine cat's side, and the she-cat opened one bleary eye, opened her mouth, and let out a weak rasping cough from the smoke. Without saying anything, she feebly uncurled herself to reveal a tiny bundle of spotted brown tabby fur, Wildkit. Frostflower exclaimed in shock that she protected him from the smoke, and Goldenmist nodded weakly and her eyes started closing. Frostflower, horrified, begs her not to die, but Goldenmist only crinkled her whiskers in a weak smile, and rasped out another cough, flanks quivering. Frostflower ignored this and offered to get some moss wet in the river so she could drink something, but Goldenmist shakes her head, staring fiercely into Frostflower's eyes. She then weakly rasped, the faintest whisper, that StarClan had told her the exact moment she would die, and she knew it all along. She pauses for breath, and Frostflower interrupts her, begging her to save her breath and that she wasn't going to die. She fastens her teeth in Goldenmist's scruff, ready to drag her back to her clanmates if she had to. But Goldenmist ignores her, continuing that Wrenpaw, if she lives, is to become the next medicine cat and that she is so proud of her clan and she hopes that they will thrive and live long happy lives and that she will watch them from StarClan. Here she stops and her body convulses, and she breaks into a coughing fit. Frostflower nudges Wildkit in front of her and starts dragging Goldenmist out of the den, and Goldenmist thanks her weakly, saying she'd love to see her clan one more time before she goes. Frostflower frantically wails at her not to talk like that, but Goldenmist only sighs softly as they reach the river so that they can just see some of LeafClan, then dies. The RiverClan cats offer to bury Goldenmist and sit vigil for her on their territory, but Wildstar declined, saying that every cat deserved to be put to rest in their own territory, and when they return, Honeyswirl, Featherfall, Flamefur, Frostflower, and Wildstar sit vigil for her, then Flamefur and Frostflower carry out he burial. Frostflower notices with satisfaction that Soilspots was made deputy in place of Swift, though he is still a warrior. Wrenpaw later starts training hard to be a medicine cat, despite her injuries, with the help of Frostflower and her siblings, Jaypaw and Sparrowpaw. Wrenpaw's siblings become warriors, Jaystripe and Sparrowsong, and Wrenpaw feels pressured to work even harder, but Frostflower comforts her saying that she doesn't need to overwork herself. When Wrenpaw is ready to become a full medicine cat, Wildstar asks Streamshine, the RiverClan medicine cat, to go with Wrenpaw for her ceremony, and Frostflower volunteers to go with them as far as the moon cave. Frostflower is seen pacing back and forth in camp, awaiting Wrenpaw's return, while watching her kits tussling together in the nursery. When Wrenflight returns from the moonstone with Streamshine, Frostflower is the first to congratulate her. A while later, Swift is spotted on ShadowClan territory, discussing things with the ShadowClan deputy, and when one of Frostflower's kits, Minnowkit, tracks him, he finds out and hurls himself at the kit, hurting her badly, and when he hears a patrol coming, he knows he'd be exiled if caught attacking a kit, so he shoves deathberries down her throat, and starts yowling when the patrol arrives, so it appears he was trying to stop Minnowkit from eating them, although the patrol saw what he had done and reported to Wildstar, rushing the kit to Wrenflight's den. Frostflower is enraged, stalking up to Swift and screeching that she couldn't believe that he was still part of her clan, and seeing him sitting there every day was like being cut open daily and bleeding onto the rocks, and she couldn't believe everyone had failed to see the blood. After Minnowkit recovered and told the whole story to the clan, Swift is finally exiled from LeafClan, but Swift hisses that if he doesn't want to leave, he doesn't have to. Suddenly rain starts pouring down, and lightning split the sky, thunder roaring in rage, echoing it's anger off the burnt forest, healing the damage from the fire, unleashing its fury on the cats. Wildstar exiles Swift, spitting at him that it is a sign from StarClan that he had angered them- that he must leave the forest now or the clans would treat him as they would treat any enemy in battle, and as Swift bitterly stalks off, Frostflower hisses at him and draws back, telling him to watch his step, and calling him "Frisky the kittypet". It continues to rain for the next few weeks, and the river starts flooding, and the clans begin panicking. Finally, the water is high enough to wash away kits and young apprentices, and then water is mixed with river water, churning, spinning, rushing water, and it seeps into the cats' dens. Wildstar calls another evacuation of the camp, and on the way out of the nursery, the water sweeps away one of Frostflower's kits, Pondkit, and Frostflower tries as hard as she can to keep up with the water and retrieve her kit, although in the end her kit is whisked out of sight and plunged underwater, and slowly drowns. Frostflower refused to be comforted and blamed herself repeatedly for Pondkit's death, even when Nightfall said it was because of her that the rest of the kit's survived, she exploded at him, spitting that he didn't even seem to care that Pondkit was dead. Nightfall, shocked, exclaims that that isn't true, and Frostflower just stares at the river, and wails her anguish into the sky. When the clans are forced to unite to escape the flood, she doesn't say anything or meet anyone's eyes, but she keeps looking back at the river, thinking sadly that there is no way a kit could survive the rushing water, and she looks up when she hears more cats screeching, and she realizes that they are close to the edge of the gorge- and a RiverClan apprentice just got swept over the side, her mentor leaping after her, and neither cat is seen again. About a quarter into the journey, one of the ThunderClan apprentices stops and anxiously asks where Tanglebranch is, one of the elders, and the other elder, Dimrose, replies that she hasn't seen him, and the cats realize that he had never made it out of their camp, and they despair, and Frostflower realizes the she can't just shut herself away from the other cats, for they need all the strength they can get. Later, a ShadowClan warrior is being swept toward the edge of the gorge by the current, and a WindClan warrior leaps to his aid, but he gets dragged over as well, and Frostflower swims rapidly to the edge and peers down, and sees the tip of the WindClan warrior's tail vanish below her, and she starts swimming back, but the current drags her backwards, and Nightfall and Soilspots help her get away from it. She falls behind so she is the last cat in the group, holding Minnowkit in her mouth, while Graykit and Brightkit scamper about at her paws. She is terrified that her kits will be swept away from her and drown, so she keeps her belly touching the ground to keep her kits from being swept away, and is grateful when Soilspots picks up Brightkit and Nightfall takes Graykit. The clans reach the edge of the forest, and the water is still coming in waves, and the cats hesitate before they are forced to cross the thunder path, and Frostflower spots Wrenflight crossing the road while nudging two ShadowClan kits across, and she feels a stab of worry. When the RiverClan warrior before them signals that it is safe to cross, she and Nightfall bound across side by side, and right after them, a SkyClan queen is so scared that she darts into the road before she gets a sign from them that it is safe to cross, and a twoleg monster rams hard into her shoulder, breaking a bone, and she goes skidding several feet and lies still. Frostflower is horrified, and is relieved when the other SkyClan cats accept that it was an accident. Towards the end of the journey, one of the ThunderClan queens starts giving birth, and all the cats are terribly afraid of the water catching up with them while they stop to wait for the queen. Then Wrenflight steps up and says that she and Ashflight will take care of the queen, and she then nods to the other medicine cats, and says that Mossfur, Streamshine, and Whitetail will stand guard, and will alert them if the water comes into view. Frostflower is worried, but she reluctantly agrees to leave her former apprentice behind while the ThunderClan queen gives birth to her litter. Almost as soon as the cats turn around, Mossfur lets out a shrill yowl, and Streamshine's fur starts bristling and her jaws part in shock and terror, while Whitetail whips around and screeches darkly that StarClan must be trying to destroy them, and Wrenflight gapes at her with shock and horror on her face. It turns out the waves of fast flowing water had caught up with them at last, crushing and destroying and blowing apart all sorts of twoleg objects. As the cats start to flee again, a WIndClan tom asks what about the queen, who's successfully birthed one kit, and more are coming. Ashflight calmly replies that they will stay right there and that StarClan will protect them, but Frostflower snaps that they can't do that, and Wrenflight protests, but when a SkyClan she-cat protests as well along with the queen's mate, Ashflight agrees to support the queen on her shoulder, and orders Wrenflight to carry the kits. When the SkyClan she-cat points out that the kits will need to suckle, Ashflight mews that they will deal with that later. Wrenflight gives the second kit to Nightfall, and he tails behind everyone else along with Frostflower, and a huge wave crashes down on top of them, and, shocked by the coldness of the water, Nightfall accidentally drops the kit and it is washed away, and Frostflower painfully remembers Pondkit and hopes she is happy in StarClan along with the ThunderClan kit. At the end of the journey when the water seems to be slowing down, they cross another thin bridge of rock over a deep pit that leads to a deep, fast flowing stream, and more water laps around the cat's legs, streaming off the side of the path like a waterfall. A SkyClan apprentice topples over the edge, and Frostflower and Volefur attempt to save her, but she is already too far down, and Volefur slips and falls over the side as well. Frostflower launches herself after him, but Nightfall pulls her back, sadly saying that he couldn't bear it if she fell over the edge, and that Volefur was too far down to reach anyway, and if in answer, a small splash is heard, followed by a larger one as the cats hit the water. When the cats find a new forest that looks good for settling in, Frostflower remembers Finchfeather fretting about how Hawkstar is too old to make the journey, and realizes that the old SkyClan leader lived just long enough to see his clan to safety, and he dies at Finchfeather's paws. Frostflower is also the first one to scent Swift in their new territory, and she tracks him back along their path and finds him dangling with one paw from the edge of the bridge, hanging over the water. He begs her for help, wailing that he is sorry and will do anything she wishes him to do, and will stay loyal to LeafClan only. Frostflower growls that that is good, and places her paw on top of his as though to pull him up, and murmers that he will really do anything she asks, and Swift desperately replies that he will, and Frostflower suddenly spits that he led the dogs to camp, that he killed Moonheart, Berrybreeze, Sootstripe, tried to kill Wildstar and Cinderstar, and betrayed two clans yet his ambition never ended, and hisses that what she really wanted him to do for her was to die, and she kicks his paw off the edge of the bridge, flinging him down into the water, and she hears a splash identical to the one that marked the very moment that Volefur went to join StarClan, and she sourly thinks that Swift doesn't deserve StarClan. She also appears in The Moon Trail, where she starts off waking up from her nap and stretching. She pads out of her den, and Graykit, now Graypaw, bounds over and excitedly asks if her bedding needs to be cleaned, and Frostflower shakes her head, saying that she thinks that Tigertail might. Graypaw purrs and bounds into the den, holding a clump of wet moss in her mouth, but Frostflower calls her back saying that the moss has to be dry. Later, once Dovestar herself delivered the meaning of the prophecy to Frostflower, she decides to take Nightfall with her to discover the trail of the moon, and the cats set off, not knowing the danger they are facing. Category:Queen Category:Warrior Category:She-Cat